Behind This Mask
by Christtheathlete
Summary: Max, is all alone until Fang shows up. But Max has a secret that she has been able to keep a secret will she be able to keep it or will Fang find out about her and her secret. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy the book check out profile. Please review and tell me how it is.:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Maximum Ride Fan-fiction

(Max's P.o.v)

As I was walking to school, I saw a new group of students. One of which was hot, he wore all black, and had black shaggy hair, with obsidian hair. The next one was a dark-skinned girl, and she wore every type of color you can think of, and she had brown hair. Another kid had his arm around the dark-skinned girl's shoulder, he had neon colors on, he had lightly tanned skin, with strawberry blonde hair.

The black goth kid came over to me.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"I'm Fang, and you are?"He asked politely.

"Max" I said curtly" And you might want to hurry up before your late to class" I added. And I continued walking to class. Not wanting to run into a certain red-head girl. But me and my bad luck unwillingly don't get along, I ran into her.

"Look guys, this **** bumped into me take care of her" She told Dylan and Sam of which they obeyed like dogs and came toward me.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked dumbly.

"I want you to beat her up" Lissa said snidely.

"Okay" They both replied and came toward me, as I backed up into the wall

"Aw, is someone scared?"They asked.

They picked me up and slammed me into the lockers, I cried out a small cry, as I felt blood running down the back of my head it getting all of it over the locker then they punched me over end over, for what seemed like eternity. and as I was fading I heard,

"STOP!" Fang yelled but I was already out.

(Fang's P.O.V)

As I was walking to class I kept thinking about Max and how, she and her beautiful voice was. Then my bat-like ears heard a tiny cry down the hall, and as I turned the the corner I saw Max being pinioned up the wall, with blood all over the lockers, and it coming from the back of her head, as if she were slashed with a knife in the back of the head. But I could tell this was like the 20th punch because she was fading and by the looks of it she was pretty strong.

"STOP!" I yelled. As I saw her go limp.

As I pulled them off she had been knocked out on the last punch. I pulled her into my arms and kept whispering for Max to wake up, then I felt her shift and let out a pained groan, as she move her arm's up to her head and rolled over to lie her head against my stomach.

I let out a chuckle, and she sat bolt right up and scramble away from me to lean against the lockers. She groaned again and lied down on the floor in the hallway.

"Do you want me to take you to my house to fix you up?"I asked.

"Uh...sure?" She questioned.

I could just tell that she was in no shape or mood to get up and walk, so I just picked her up, dang, she needed to gain weight she weighed at least 85 pounds, like styrofoam.

She had fallen asleep so she was easy to carry, but she looked malnourished, like she hasn't eaten in a couple of days. As we got to my house Max started to stir when I walked through the door, and sat her down on the couch her sleeve slid up to show white marks and as I saw them she rolled over to go back to sleep she unconsciously pulled them down.

"No go away g-g-go a-away… No!" She started mumbling, then twisting and turning when she suddenly shot up and awake. Looking around frantically she looked at me then relaxed

"What's wrong?" I asked, uncertainty in my voice.

(Max's P.O.V)

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" I mumbled to him, not wanting this to go any farther. He seemed to get the hint, so he got up and walked upstairs. I looked around while he was upstairs, seeing it was a pretty nice house. I looked down at my clothes seeing that they were bloodied up I decided that I could ask Fang if he had any clothes I could borrow. I turned my attention to him as he started walking down the staircase.

"Hey, do you want to play Never Have I Ever?" He asked me quietly.

"Sure" I shrugged, and saw what he had brought down with him and seeing it was a bag of candy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay do you know how to play this game?" He asks me.

"No I haven't even heard of it" I reply quietly, my body and head still aching from earlier.

" Okay, so instead of doing it with hands stuff, if you were to say, never have i ever been kidnapped, if it was true and I have been kidnapped before I would take a piece of candy, but you already know how to eat so I don't have to explain that" Fang explains chuckling,

"Okay, will you start?"I asked uncertain, but also so I can see how to do it better.

"Sure, um, never have I ever been punched" Both of us take a candy,

"Um, never have I ever been suspended" We both take a candy, " I was blamed for beating someone up and they believed it cause the whole world has to hate me for some reason"

" I don't hate you, I actually liked you from the start" he replied.

"Wha-" The I was cut off by a smashing sound like a vase down the hall.

"Quick hide don't come out till I say it's clear" He told me frantically.

"What no" I said determined

"NICHOLAS WALKER!" His father yelled at him."Care to explain why we have a girl in the house?" He asked picking me up by hair. My hands automatically went to his wrists to get him off, only his grip got tighter, this time I cried out.

"Stop, I will take this for her." Fang pleaded, eyes getting watery.

"Hmm, she is pretty but no thanks, Mark, Paul!" He called, "Tie him up so he can see her."

"Got it." A guy told him firmly. Soon like 5 minutes later we were both tied up facing each other, I looked him in the eyes, his eyes were watery, and told me _I'm sorry_.

His father came up to me, and I flinched this used to be what my dad did, I knew what was coming next. He looked at me and slapped me. Hard. My head whipped and ricochet off the wall, I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He went to Fang and passed him to go to the kitchen, I knew what he was getting. A knife. Fang spoke.

"I'm sorry, he's drunk when he does this. It lasts for an hour he has a timer that counts down." He explained "Don't cry out it will just make it worse."

His dad walked back in with, sure enough a timer. But it was set to two hours, I whimpered, he started the timer then came over to me.

" You're gonna get it for being in my house, but I'm going to make it double since you are a visitor." He whispered in my ear. " But don't worry I don't rape, that's disgusting, I just stick to the beatings."

He moved to the table that consisted of a knife, a whip, bat, and a gun. He picked up the bat, and walked over to me, by then I was hyperventilating, and whimpering, and shaking. He smiled wickedly. Raising the bat, he took a swing and the bat came down on my shoulder, I bit my lip hard, as the hits came down harder every time.

Then he went to the table and picked up the knife, I started to try to get out. I started crying, and pleading, because I have had bad experiences with knifes. He just kept slashing and then the timer rang, I was praying he wouldn't go longer, but instead he stopped.

"Too bad, I was about to get the gun." He whispered in my ear taking the bonds off. As soon as those ropes were off, I collapsed on the ground. By then Fang had came over.

"I'm so so sorry, he wouldn't let me take this." He explained, again, then started to bandage me up. He got the anti-infection stuff, and applied it on my cuts, me crying out in pain every once in a while.

Then we went outside, and he quickly turned around. We started getting closer.

And then I felt our lips touch.

**So review and please tell me about it, I'm thinking Max was adopted by two parents.**

**Please tell me if this was going or to write differently,**

**Thank you**

**Christathlete**


End file.
